


Brandy

by Sericea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sericea/pseuds/Sericea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up after a night of drinking.  Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge.  Prompt: Brandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy

“Good morning!” 

Emma pulled her pillow over her head and glared at her mother as she opened the curtains and let in the morning sun. She tried to come up with a coherent reply, but all that came out was a groan.

“I brought you some water and ibuprofen. How bad is it?”

“I’ve had worse.” She tried to sit up, only to give up halfway through the effort and retreat under the covers again. “I think.”

“I warned you that no one could out drink Ruby. I learned that the hard way.”

After a couple more false starts, Emma managed to force herself into a sitting position and reached for the ibuprofen and water. “How bad was last night?”

“You didn’t cause any property damage or bodily harm.”

“Great. At least I won’t have to arrest myself, which is a good thing since I seem to be missing my handcuffs.” 

“Ruby borrowed them. She said you could pick them up at Granny’s this morning.”

“Perfect. I hope Regina doesn’t find out about that.” Snow looked away. “What?”

“She already knows. She was there…” Snow hesitated slightly.

“And?”

“You ended up…singing to her.”

“What?” Emma flopped back again, wondering if anyone would notice if she didn’t leave her bed for a week or three. 

“Well, not so much to her as at her. She just happened to walk into the bar at the wrong moment.”

Emma sighed, not really seeing the distinction and doubting Regina would either. “What did I sing?”

“’Brandy.’” 

“The seventies song?” Snow nodded, her lips twitching slightly. “You mean I got drunk and sang ‘Brandy, you’re a fine girl’ to Regina in front of the whole town?”

“It was a slow night at the bar, so only half of the town was there. The other half is probably hearing about it over breakfast at Granny’s right now.”

“You’re really bad at comforting thing, you know.”

Snow had the decency to look slightly guilty, though Emma saw her lips twitching in amusement. “There’s a silver lining to this,” she pointed out, just as Emma started to wonder if she could suffocate herself with her own pillow.

“Which is?” she asked, moving the pillow slightly so that she could see her mother’s face.

“It was the first time I’ve seen Regina speechless. She recovered by the time we left, though. She told me that since you clearly shouldn’t follow Ruby’s example and drink tequila, you should come over to her house tonight and try some of her brandy.”

“Really?” Emma was more than a little intrigued.

“She had a condition, though. You have to promise not to try to sing to her.”

Emma retreated under her pillow again as Snow finally lost control and dissolved into laughter.


End file.
